farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Horsch Pronto 9 SW (Farming Simulator 15)
The Horsch Pronto 9 SW is a Combine Sowing Machine and Cultivator for principle Crops, available in Farming Simulator 15. It can sow Wheat, Barley, Canola and Grass. It automatically performs Cultivation of the soil prior to seeding, making it a highly efficient machine. It is also the largest Sowing Machine in the game. Overview The Pronto 9 SW is a Sowing Machine that performs both the sowing and cultivation of the soil simultaneously. It is one of only two devices in the base game that can do both of these tasks. The Pronto 9 SW is capable of planting any of the three Principle Crops, including Wheat, Barley, and Canola. It can also plant Grass. It is the largest machine in the base game for sowing any of these, and the largest Sowing Machine in the game overall. In order to plant crops, the Pronto 9 SW must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch, which can be attached to any tractor in the game. The Pronto 9 can also be hitched to the Lizard PiQup, as well as most Harvesters. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the Pronto 9 SW must be filled with seeds. This can be done at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the Pronto 9 up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, if you drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. The Pronto 9 SW can hold up to 12,000 liters of seeds - making it the largest seeder by far. A full tank costs about $7260. The Pronto 9 will not operate without seeds, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). After attaching the Pronto 9 SW to a vehicle, it must be towed to the field, unfolded, lowered, and activated. Although the shop claims that the Pronto 9 SW requires a whopping 235 kW / 320 hp to operate, this is actually more of a recommended power rating for the towing tractor. The Pronto 9 SW can actually be activated by any towing vehicle with at least 96 kW / 130 hp or so (except the Lizard PiQup, which gets no option to activate the Pronto 9). However it will likely take a vehicle with at least 200 hp to comfortably tow the machine around while it is working. When activated and dragged across a field, the Pronto 9 SW will first cultivate any soil it passes over, destroying any plant matter in that soil like any Cultivator. Immediately after that, it will sow the selected crop type into the ground. This way, the Pronto 9 SW saves you the time and effort required to cultivate the field with a separate machine. While working, the Pronto 9 enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h. The Pronto 9 SW has a working width of 9.0 meters for both its cultivation and sowing heads, which are situated right behind one another. It is one of the two widest Sowing Machines in the game (the other is the Horsch Maestro 12 SW Corn/Sugar Beet sower). Since the Pronto 9 cultivates and sows simultaneously, it will destroy any plant matter that was previously on the field, including both left-overs from the previous harvest as well as any seeds or plants it comes across, with one exception: It will not destroy and re-sow seeds of the same type as it is set to sow currently. It will, however, destroy grown plants of the same type it is trying to sow, and replace them with new seeds of the same type! :Example: The Pronto 9 is set to plant Canola. It is towed across a field containing remnants of a previous harvest of Canola, a few patches of ungrown Canola seeds, and a few patches of partially-grown Canola plants. It will replace both the harvested Canola and partially-grown Canola with new seeds, but will not replace any of the existing Canola seed patches. Below is a list showing the amount of land a Pronto 9 SW can sow, depending on crop type, before it uses up its entire full tank: With such high numbers, the Pronto 9 SW can sow even the largest fields in the game without stopping to refill its seed tank. You may use a Hired Worker to operate the Pronto 9 SW. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the Pronto 9 SW is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either or both sides. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit types: , , , * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Horsch